Appelvachts Fanfictions / Een Nieuw Thuis / Deel 2
Hoofdstuk 6 Eekhoorn trippelde achter haar mentor, Plons aan. 'Vandaag, ga we de sluipteckniek oefenen. Dat is belangrijk voor een spion.' ze knikte. 'Je moet jezelf laten zakken, totdat je pels de grond aan raakt. Hou je staart omlaag, en beweeg langzaam naar voren.' instructeerde Plons. Eekhoorn sloop langzaam naar voren. 'Gebruik grote rotsen en bomen om je achter te verstoppen.' miauwde Plons weer. 'Ja.' miauwde Eekhoorn. 'Ik kan het al rededlijk goed.' miauwde Eekhoorn toen, weer. 'Als je denkt dat je de sluiptechniek onder controle hebt, mag je StormClan's territorium in.' Eekhoorn knikte. Ze oefende nog 3 keer, en liep naar Plons. 'Ik ben klaar om in vijandelijk territorium te gaan.' miauwde Eekhoorn plechtig. Plons knikte. 'Succes!' riep hij haar na. 'Dat kan ik wel gebruiken.' mompelde Eekhoorn. 'Eekhoorn?' miauwde een verlegen stemmetje. Ze zuchtte. 'Storm.' Storm's pels verscheen achter de rotsen. 'Gaat het?' vroeg Eekhoorn geschrokken toen ze hem zag. Hij zat vol met krassen en wonden. 'N...nee....' Toen viel hij neer, voor Eekhoorn's poten. 'W...wacht maar. Ik breng je naar de grot...' murmelde Eekhoorn. Hoofdstuk 7 Eekhoorn had Storm teruggebrach naar het kamp. Zijn zus Merel, de zalzijn van Steenspreker, had hem meteen behandeld. Nu was ze in het onbekende territorium van de StormClan. 'Ik ruik, Stam..' siste een kat van een patrouille. 'Duh! De grens is dichtbij! Logisch dat je de stam ruikt!' De katten slopen verder. Eekhoorn rende ook door, en zag dat ze bij een rivier was. Ze stopte even om te drinken, en likte wat van het koude oppervlak. 'Ik ken jou niet.' miauwde een stem achter Eekhoorn. Eekhoorn rilde, maar draaide zich om. 'Ik ben Wilgpoot. Een leerling uit StormClan. En jij?' Eekhoorn aarzelde. 'I...Ik ben Femi, een zwerfkat.' stamelde ze. Wilgpoot giechelde. 'Kom, ik laat je mijn territorium zien!' jubelde ze. Eekhoorn wist dat ze hier gebruik van kon maken. Dus volgde ze de opgewonden leerling. 'Dit,' miauwde ze, 'is de Maanster.' Wilgpoot had Eekhoorn meegenomen naar een grot, en in het plafond zat een gat. 'Als het middernacht is, schijnt het licht van de Maanster door het gat heen. Je moet dan in het licht staan, en dan kun je communiceren met de SterrenClan.' Eekhoorn hield haar kop schuin. 'SterrenClan?' miauwde ze verbaasd. Was er nog een Clan? ''Wilgpoot lachte weer. 'Dat zijn de katten die zijn gestorven. Zij gaan naar de SterrenClan!' Eekhoorn begreep het. Dat was dus net zoiets als de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht. Na de rondleiding door het territorium, ging Wilgpoot afscheid nemen. 'Ik moet mijn prooi ophalen, en me dan bij mijn mentor Egelhart melden voor vechttraining.' Eekhoorn knikte. 'Vertel niemand dat ik hier ben geweest!' riep ze haar na. Hoofdstuk 8 Eekhoorn kwam het kamp van de Stam der Windvlagen 'Daar ben je.' miauwde Steenspreker. 'Heb je nieuws?' Eekhoorn schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Alleen een patrouille en een jongere kat.' Steenspreker knikte. 'De StormClan moet aan het trainen zijn voor het volgende gevecht bij volle maan.' Eekhoorn knikte, en ging nara het hol van de Zalzijns. Zou Wilgpoot haar verraden als ze haar in het gevecht zou tegenkomen? Eekhoorn schudde haar hoofd. 'Eekhoorn,' miauwde een oudere zalzijn, genaamd Regen. 'Storm wil dat jij naar hem toe komt.' Eekhoorn zuchtte. Ze was doodop, enn eindelijk terug. Daarna wou Storm dat zij naar hem toekomt. 'Zeg tegen hem dat ik nu heel erg moe ben.' miauwde Eekhoorn. Regen knikte en ging weer naar Steenspreker's grot. Toen viel ze in slaap. De volgende morgen was Eekhoorn goed uitgerust. De meeste zalzijns sliepen nog, dus liep Eekhoorn stilletjes naar de hoop van prooi. Ze koos een klein vogeltje, zodat de Kit-moeders en oudsten grotere prooi konden delen. Daarna ging ze nar buiten, om te genieten van de mooie dag. 'Wil je trainen?' vroeg een stem achter haar. Het was Plons. 'Ja, graag!' riep Eekhoorn blij. Plons bracht haar naar het trainingsveldje waar Nacht en Uil waren. 'Wat doe jij hier?' snauwde Plons naar Uil. 'Jij mag het kamp nog niet uit!' Uil kromp ineen. 'Nacht, breng Uil naar het kamp!' beval Plons. 'Ja, Plons.' miauwde Nacht. Uil en Wilg waren de jongen van Mos en Plons. Plons wou dat ze altijd de regels volgden, en goede prooijagers of grotwachten zouden worden. ''Als ik kittens had, zou ik ze niet dwingen om perfecte Stamkatten te worden. ''dacht Eekhoorn. 'Goed. Vecht nooit tegen katten die groter zijn dan jij.' miauwde Plons. 'Maar dan mag ik niet met jou trainen.' grapte Eekhoorn. Plons zuchtte. 'Let nu maar goed op.' snorde hij. 'Ik zal je de basistechnieken leren.' Hoofdstuk 9 ''De volgende volle maan. De Stam der Windvlagen maakte zoch klaar voor hun gevecht met de StormClan. Grotwachten en hun zalzijns moesten de hele dag goed uitgerust zijn, en goed eten. Eekhoorn zat in een hoekje, zich mentaal te voorbereiden. 'Ik kan dit...'Ik kan dit!" mompelde ze. "Ik moet gewoon Wilgpoot niet tegenkomen. Dan komt het allemaal goed." "Wie niet tegenkomen?" zei een stem tegen haar. Het was Storm. "Oh, niks. Ik ken niemand uit die....die.. StormClan.' Storm ging zitten. "Ik snap best dat je zenuwachtig bent, maar-" begon hij. "Ik ben niet zenuwachtig, en ken ook niemand uit die Clan, oké? Doei!" snauwde ze. Storm keek haar boos aan. "Nou, goed dan! Verrader! Waarschijnlijk sterf je toh in dat gevecht, waaraan ik niet hoef mee te doen.'' Eeekhoorn gromde, en liep daarna langzaam weg. ''Ik vond hem ook nog aardig! Nu is hij veranderd in een arrogante haarbal. ''Eekhoorn keek op, en zag dat ze op het punt waren om te gaan vertrekken. 'Katten van de Stam, de tijd is gekomen. Zeg gedag tegen je vrienden en familie, die misschien niet meer terug zullen komen. De StormClan zou zo iemand kunnen vermoorden." Binnenkort meer.